


Queen of Mean

by SwifteForeverAndAlways



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlynch is faintly referenced, Gen, Heel!Becky is totally Queen of Mean from Descendants 3, Post Summerslam 2018, Queen of Mean, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/pseuds/SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: Now there’s a devil on my shoulder/Where the angels used to be/And he’s calling me the Queen of Mean





	Queen of Mean

**Author's Note:**

> This songfic is inspired by the song Queen of Mean by Sarah Jeffery from Descendants 3. I was originally gonna write it as heel!Charlotte but the more I listened to it, it fit Heel!Becky from SummerSlam 2018 more. I still might write a Heel!Charlotte fic with the song though.

** _I’m so tired of pretending_ **

** _Where’s my happy ending?_ **

Becky Lynch wasn’t just unhappy, she was downright pissed. Pissed that she had been screwed over, all for _her_.

** _I followed all the rules_ **

** _I drew inside the lines_ **

** _I never asked for anything that wasn’t mine_ **

** _I waited patiently for my time_ **

** _But when it finally came_ **

** _He called her name_ **

** _And now I feel this overwhelming pain_ **

Becky had fought her fucking hardest for her match at SummerSlam, to get that Smackdown Women’s Championship belt. To beat the smirk of Carmella and beat her. To win. To get that title. But then _she_ had to interfere. Had to get herself placed into the match. And then she had to fucking win, the announcer calling her name. 

_ **I mean it’s in my veins** _

_ **I mean it’s in my brain** _

_ **My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train** _

_ **I’m kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame** _

_ **I know exactly who to blame** _

Becky knew who was at fault. Charlotte was at fault. Her former best friend. Her former…..everything. But then Charlotte had to go and get herself involved in the match, had to get it made into a triple threat. And then, knowing full well how much Becky wanted to win the match, she had to go and win it. 

_ **I never thought of myself as mean** _

_ **I always thought that I’d be the Queen** _

_ **And there’s no in between** _

_ **Cause if I can’t have that** _

_ **Then I would be the leader of the dark** _

_ **And the bad** _

_ **Now there’s a devil on my shoulder** _

_ **Where the angels used to be** _

_ **And he’s calling me the Queen** _

Becky stared at Charlotte as the blonde hugged her, a smile on her face. The tiny voice in her head, like a devil on her shoulder, whispered into her ear. It called her the Queen, told her that she was the rightful Queen, not Charlotte. 

_ **Being nice was my past time** _

_ **But I’ve been hurt for the last time** _

_ **And I won’t ever let another person take advantage of me** _

_ **The anger burns my skin, third-degree** _

_ **Now my blood’s boiling hotter than a fiery sea** _

_ **There’s nobody getting close to me** _

_ **They’re gonna bow to the Evil Queen** _

_ **Your nightmare’s my dream** _

_ **Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes** _

Becky stepped back from Charlotte, nudging the blonde’s shoulder in what seemed to be a friendly manner. Charlotte smiled at her friend, holding the title tightly in her hand. Becky hid a smirk and motioned to the title, forcing herself to smile. 

** _I never thought of myself as mean_ **

** _I always thought that I’d be the Queen_ **

** _And there’s no in between_ **

** _Cause if I can’t have that_ **

** _Then I would be the leader of the dark_ **

** _And the bad_ **

** _Now there’s a devil on my shoulder_ **

** _Where the angels used to be_ **

** _And he’s calling me the Queen of Mean (Calling me, calling me)_ **

** _The Queen of Mean (Calling me, calling me)(Calling me, calling me)_ **

** _The Queen of Mean_ **

Becky knew what she had to do, even if it wasn’t a nice thing. Even if it was a mean thing….but the devil on Becky’s shoulder didn’t care. And neither did she. Should would be the Queen…..the Queen of Mean. 

** _Something’s pulling me_ **

** _It’s so magnetic_ **

** _My body is moving_ **

** _Unsure where I’m headed_ **

** _All of my senses have left me defenseless_ **

** _This darkness around me_ **

** _Is promising vengeance_ **

** _The price that I’m willing to pay is expensive_ **

** _There’s nothing to lose_ **

** _When you’re lonely and friendless_ **

** _So my only interest is showing this princess_ **

** _That I am the Queen_ **

** _And my reign will be endless (Endless)_ **

Becky shoved Charlotte back, punching the blonde across the face with a wicked right hook. Charlotte fell but Becky didn’t care. Her body kept moving, almost as if it was controlled by magnets. Her best friend….her everything….had betrayed her. Had taken what she had wanted the most. And Becky didn’t care, she was the Queen now.

** _I want what I deserve_ **

** _I want to rule the world_ **

** _Sit back and watch them learn_ **

** _It’s finally my turn_ **

Becky heard the loud boos and cheers, but she didn’t care. Not about the boos. Not about the cheers. It was her turn. She would show them, show everyone. Becky wanted that title…..she deserved it. 

_ **If they want a villain for a Queen** _

_ **I’m gonna be one like they’ve never seen** _

_ **I’ll show them what it means** _

_ **Now that I am that** _

_ **I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad** _

_ **‘Cause the devil’s on my shoulder** _

_ **Where the angels used to be** _

_ **And he’s calling me the Queen of Mean (Calling me, calling me) (Calling me, calling me)** _

_ **The Queen of Mean (Calling me, calling me)** _

_ **I want what I deserve  
** _


End file.
